Stronger Than You
by lauruhn
Summary: Smut thread from the Battling Innocence!Verse.


This is a compilation of an ongoing verse from my roleplaying account. Wanted to put it into fic format for easier reading, seeing as there are a few fans of the verse already.

Dean is here: whiskeyandgunoil | tumblr

Sam is here: hellbound-hunter | tumblr

Enjoy, and let me know if there's anything that needs fixed. Story will switch points of view very often, considering it's a roleplay thread.

* * *

The last thing that Sam wanted to do was leave Stanford, but when Dean asked him to, citing that they would be safer if they kept moving, the younger Winchester didn't put up even the slightest fight. It was nothing to convince him to pack his bags and soon, they were on the road. Even if this Dean was different, there was still something extremely liberating about watching him behind the wheel as he relaxed in the passenger seat.

It seemed like they'd been driving forever when, at last, they found themselves parked in front of some seedy hotel room in the middle of nowhere, and once they were inside, Sam, at last, allowed himself to relax, "It's been a long time since I sat in a car that long." Still, he smiled as he settled his gaze upon his brother, struck once again by just how muscular he was. Truly, he'd gotten sexier with age. So, with a sly grin, he reached for the hem of his shirt to tug it over his head and toss it to the floor, "Dean…" Sam settled his back against the wall, his head canting slightly to the side, "Kiss me."

* * *

Sam seemed to take having to leave a lot easier than he should have. He knew what was at stake here, both their lives if it didn't turn out in their favor. But, needless to say, he packed a bag and they headed off, quite a few hours out of town, hoping to deaden the trail the demons were on.

When Dean found himself in the motel room, setting his bag down on the bed before sitting next to it. Sam spoke nothing but truth, it had been a long day. He let out a chuckle before turning his gaze to his brother, who had apparently taken the liberty of shedding his shirt. Thought he wouldn't be in the mood for anything after being uprooted from home, but, he wasn't in a position to refuse. Standing up again, taking the few short steps towards his sibling, hand coming up to cup at his jaw before pressing his lips against the others in a soft, slow kiss. "Anything you want, Sammy."

* * *

It took only for Dean to stand up from the bed and move closer to him for Sam to feel his heart begin to beat more rapidly in his chest. His brother might've been older, much older, but Sam was still a 21 year old ball of raging hormones, and it truly didn't take very much to set him off and it took far more than a lengthy drive to shut him down. The younger Winchester mewled against Dean's lips as he raised a hand to cover the one his brother placed upon his jaw. For a long, quiet moment, Sam was content to savor the taste of his mouth as the fingertips of his vacant hand drifted across his brother's stomach before, finally, they worked themselves between his legs.

Even through the unforgiving denim of his jeans, Sam massaged what he could feel of Dean's cock against his palm, moaning directly into the kiss as he pushed from the wall and began to drive him in the direction of the bed, "That whole drive, all I could think about was getting you to myself."

* * *

Dean felt Sam's wandering hand move lower, producing a low growl from the elder's throat, only causing him to deepen the kiss. Since the first time they had been intimate, Dean could never refuse Sam what he wanted. Especially now, seeing him so young and un-tainted; just made the cause even more prominent. He was wrapped around his brother's finger, anything he desired was placed at his feet. Dean practically worshipped Sam, the sun rose and set on him. A fixed place in his heart and in time.

Though, as they started moving backwards, Dean felt the back of his legs hit the bed and he tipped back easily, pulling Sam down with him. It wasn't often that they found themselves in this position, even more rare when Dean didn't try to switch it up immediately. Considering the size difference, it almost felt strange to feel Sam's body atop of his. But this time, he didn't care, just threaded his fingers in the younger's hair, pulling him into another kiss; this one needy, full of promise. "Y'got me here." He breathed, breaking the kiss for just a moment, free hand trailing down along Sam's back to the waistline of his jeans, sliding underneath of the fabric to cup at his ass instead, giving it a small squeeze.

* * *

When Dean collapsed onto the bed, Sam fell easily onto his broader chest, laughter filtering beyond the confines of his lips. Laughter, it seemed, was not yet difficult for him. He gave his lips willingly when his brother sought them, and Sam moaned against the older man's mouth as he ran his fingers through his hair, his thumb gliding lightly across his temple as he whispered teasingly against their kiss, "It's about time." Dean's hand slipped into his jeans, and he arched his ass against his brother's palm as a cant of his head allowed him the angle he needed to lightly nip at the side of his neck.

Sam was reluctant to put any space between them, but he did eventually. Still, it was only so that he could grip the hem of his shirt and begin guiding it along his chest. If Dean would cooperate, he'd take the opportunity to slip it over his head and toss it onto the floor as well, somewhere near his own. He wasted no time in applying lips to newly bared flesh, and slowly, he began to kiss his way down the line of his sternum, following the groove that moved all the way across his stomach until he was halted by Dean's pants. That, of course, was a problem that he could remedy quickly, and he did so as he undid the button and parted the teeth of the zipper before he gripped the denim and sought to pull it from his waist.

* * *

Dean was willing to tug at Sam's hair gently, a low whimper falling from his lips as the younger nipped at his neck. He shifted slightly, pulling both of them further onto the mattress, a finger teasing lightly between the cheeks of Sam's ass, only pulling away as the younger moved to tug his own shirt off.

He arched his back off the bed, pulling the fabric up and over his head as he did so, eyes traveling downwards, following Sam's descent. "Jesus—Sam" he breathed, catching his lower lip between teeth. Surely, it had been a while since he had done anything like this. Usually, their sex was almost rushed, too eager to feel themselves as one, that Dean was practically jumping out of his skin at the thought. A hand came down to slide along his cheek before tangling in his hair once again, propping himself back up on one elbow to watch his sibling's actions, lifting his hips slightly to help out.

* * *

Once Sam had both his pants and his boxer's down, he wrapped a hand around the base of Dean's cock, stroking it firmly in his palm as he canted his head toward the hand upon his cheek. That was able to distracted his attention only briefly, however, before he adjusted his head. Sam's tongue emerged beyond the confines of his lips, the hot, slick tip just barely grazing the head of his erection before he allowed it access into his mouth.

Meanwhile, Sam's hands searched blindly along Dean's thighs, squeezing and dragging his nails across whatever flesh they could reach. Green eyes elevated, matching themselves against his brother's as he accepted more of his length into his, groaning deeply as he offered the first slow bob of his head.

* * *

Sparks. Sam's tongue had the feel of electricity when it touched against the head of his cock, hand involuntarily fisting in his hair. But he went even further, taking almost the entirety of him inside of his mouth, the warmth and wetness of it causing a small buck of his hips.

The hands on his thighs only served to strengthen his erection, almost painfully swollen as Sam's eyes flicked up to meet his own. Christ—he looked so fucking gorgeous like that. "Sam," his name was a whispered prayer, trying hard to keep his hips flat, though that because increasingly difficult as the younger dove down further.

* * *

With some effort, Sam managed to take every inch of Dean's cock into his mouth, allowing it access into the confines of his throat, and he consciously tightened muscles around the girth of him. With one of his hands still clinging to his thigh, the other worked itself between his legs, and he delicately began to massage his balls in his palm as he greedily lifted his head and lowered it over and over again, the pull of his lips seeming to want to pull him back in, even as he was moving to release him.

The sound of his name sent a chill down his spine, and his eyes closed briefly against the sensation before he managed to open them again. Meanwhile, the younger Winchester moaned his encouragement as he desperately tried to ignore his own bulge that now pressed mercilessly against unforgiving denim.

* * *

As Sam took all of him in, Dean couldn't help himself as he let out a string of curses following the sensation. He tightened the muscles in his thighs, hoping to stave off the overwhelming feeling that he was going to cum—soon, if Sam didn't stop. He let his eyes fall shut, tilting his head back and letting out a low moan as his brother continued to work over his cock.

Though, when Sam brought his hand down and began working his almost overly sensitive balls, all bets were off. "Sammy, please," he begged. He wasn't entirely too sure what he was begging for, his head was swimming with the effort of not clamping his hand down on his sibling's head and thrusting into his mouth. It was almost embarrassing how badly he wanted the other, and they were just beginning.

* * *

The last thing Sam wanted to do was stop, but he reluctantly lifted his head. The younger Winchester took several deep breaths as he stood and began wrestling with the button of his jeans so that he could pull them down his hips with his boxers. Already, he was so hard that he could barely stand it, and he didn't try to resist the urge to wrap his fingers around the base of his cock to begin stroking himself.

The instant he could, he lowered himself on top of Dean again, biting firmly against his neck as he began to slowly gyrate his hips against his brother's, "Dean…" The name was a whine as it passed his lips, even as thighs separated so that he was practically straddling the other man.

* * *

Dean whined as Sam pulled off of him, feeling almost entirely too exposed without the contact. Though, he opened his eyes, greedily taking in the sight of Sam shedding the rest of his clothes, teeth sinking into his lower lip.

Then, Sam was atop of him again, grinding down against him. Jesus. He had to close his eyes for a moment, to clear his head before opening them again, lust prominent in his eyes. "What do you want, baby?" The words were soft, hand coming up to run through the younger Winchester's hair once more.

* * *

The sound of Dean's voice when he was already so turned on and desperate was enough to drive him crazy, and Sam moaned against his brother's neck as he tightly gripped his shoulders, "You, Dean, I want you. Inside me, fuck me, please." The younger Winchester was practically begging as he gripped the base of Dean's cock, stroking it slowly in his palm.

When, at last, he had the ability to sit upright again, he gathered his weight onto his knees so that he might elevate himself slightly off the bed. Just enough that he could guide the tip of Dean's erection against his hole before he very slowly worked it beyond that initial barrier to, at last, feel it inside of him. A low, desperate groan fell from his lips as he paused, steadying himself with a vacant hand that he laid against his brother's stomach. Dean was so big and Sam was still so tight that he needed a moment to adjust before he sought to continue.

* * *

Dean let a low groan leave his lips at his sibling's words, the breath he was letting out making shivers run down his spine. And to top it off, Sam was still working his hand over Dean's cock, precum beading and dripping off the tip. "Anything you want, Sammy." His words were breathy, pulling Sam into a much needed kiss before letting him sit up.

Dean watched with hungry eyes as Sam lowered himself onto his cock, steadying his hips so that he wouldn't buck up and possibly hurt his brother. "So tight, jesus," he whispered, eyes locked on his brother's as he brought his hands to squeeze at his thighs, wanting more, but wanting Sam to pace himself as well. It wasn't often that they proceeded like this, but Dean was more than grateful for the view, letting Sam take him as he wanted.

* * *

The way Dean asked him for a kiss was enough to make him moan his response. Still he was reluctant to move, but he did so, his lips aching for it now that his brother had given him the idea. A hand pressed itself against Dean's cheek as he leaned down to seal his mouth securely over the older man's own, and he kissed him more roughly than he'd been able to muster that first night. Until he was red. Still, even that didn't stop him as his tongue emerged, seeking its partner.

By now, his body had adjusted to Dean's size, not exactly an easy task, and Sam found a rhythm in the way his ass gyrated against his brother's hips, seeking to feel every inch of his brother's hard cock move around inside of him. He was struggling to catch his breath and to think through the moans that didn't seem to want to stop. Occasionally, he'd move in such a way that his brother's thick erection would graze the sensitive bundle of nerves inside of him, and he couldn't resist wrapping a hand around his own length to begin stroking it as well.

* * *

Dean was obliged, an answering moan meeting Sam's lips as he pressed back, hand in his hair seeking to pull him closer, not let him part. Surely, it was more difficult for Sam in this position, but Dean wasn't going to give up that easily. Slowly, ever so slowly, he thrusted up into him, making up for the little amount of space Sam had created between them.

His other hand moved to grip at Sam's hip, serving both as a guide and a hindrance, stopping Sam when he could, allowing himself to take over for a few moments at a time, keeping the pace slow. Though, eventually, he let the hand on his hip move, serving to bat away Sam's hand wrapped around himself, and took over. Thumb swiping over the head quickly, before taking him in his hand firmly, dragging his palm up and then back down.

* * *

It was true that the angle made movement more difficult, but so desperate was he to feel his brother shift inside of him that he continued to move the best he could, making a conscious effort to tighten inner walls around his cock as his mouth focused on Dean's. Over and over again, he moaned directly into the kiss as his tongue toyed with his brothers, the fingers of one hand tangling themselves as much as they could into Dean's shorter blonde hair.

When Dean batted his hand away from his own slick, throbbing erection, Sam complied. Instead, he positioned it behind him, and he once again placed his palm over the older man's balls to resume massaging them slowly in the way that he had before, "Dean…" He didn't even bother to move his lips, the sound of his name emerging against his mouth, "You feel so good, Dean."

* * *

Each sound that emitted from both Sam's throat and his own, was muffled against the kiss, Dean not wanting them to part for the life of him. Massaging his tongue against his brother's, Dean let his eyes fall shut once again, allowing the sensations to overwhelm him completely.

"Don't stop, Sammy. Please," his words were whispered against lips, hips bucking to meet each swirl of Sam's hips, angling for that spot inside of him that he knew drove Sam crazy. His other hand released itself from his hair, dragging his nails along the younger's back, leaving crimson lines in his wake. Dean tried his best to keep the pace slow, gentle, to communicate silently how much he cared for his brother. His back arched off the bed as Sam resumed massaging him, another low groan pulled from his lips as he involuntarily thrusted up into him a bit harder.

* * *

Sam's back arched when nails dragged themselves across his skin, the movement only serving to shift Dean's cock inside of him, and he groaned as his own bit into the flesh of his brother's chest, "No, no. Never want to stop." The words were breathless against his lips as his eyes closed tightly. He knew that he wouldn't be able to handle this kind of pleasure without reaching some release soon, but that didn't mean he couldn't lose himself in the idea that it would never end, and there would always, always be a next time.

The firmer jolting of Dean's hips sent a shock wave through his entire body, and Sam nearly screamed before finding himself reduced to little more than a whimpering mess. It was enough to make him realize he wanted something that he didn't even know he wanted, "Be rough with me, Dean." Sam was begging as he nipped at the side of his neck. This version of Dean was bigger, stronger than the one he knew so well, and he wanted to see how strong he was.

* * *

As Sam arched against him, another groan fell from his lips at the new angle, grinding himself up against the other, biting down on his lower lip and tugging it out briefly. Though, at his words, his heart seemed to skip a beat. Dean had been gentle with his brother since his arrival, taking his time, savoring the moment. It wasn't until Dean returned from Hell that Sam had wanted him to take him rough, make him scream.

But, again, anything for Sammy. He shifted slightly, pulling the younger's hips up so he could slide out from under him, positioning the other so he was on his hands and knees, Dean behind him, leaning down to press a trail of kisses along his spine. "Y'sure y'want this, baby?" He asked, slipping the edge of his cock once more past the rim of muscle.

* * *

Dean pulled out, and Sam didn't like that even a little bit. He missed the heat inside of him, and he groaned his distaste for the situation until he found himself positioned upon his knees with his brother's cock pressed against his hole, promising to fill him up again. The tip pushed beyond the barrier, and his fingers tightened in the sheets as his back arched.

Despite the sounds that he couldn't help but to make, his ears honed in immediately upon Dean's voice when it spoke to him, "Please, Dean, please…" The kisses along his spine produced goosebumps on his flesh, and already, he was moving his hips against what little of Dean was inside him before he managed to still them, "I want you to. So bad, please."

* * *

A hand came up to grip at Sam's shoulder, slowly sliding the rest of his length inside the other, a low groan falling from his lips as he did so. Pulling back so he was upright, Dean moving his hips backwards, then dove back in with a quick snap of his hips, testing Sam's reaction.

As his brother wriggled his hips against him, Dean took the opportunity to speed it up a bit, not wanting to hurt him, but to give Sam what he wanted. Each thrust was met with the sound of skin on skin, pulling a grunt from the back of his throat as he did so, letting his head fall backwards and losing himself in the moment.

* * *

At once, Sam gasped as Dean offered the first rough press of hips against his own. The younger Winchester collapsed onto his elbows, and he muffled what would've otherwise been a scream as his teeth clamped down upon his lower lip, Already, his thighs trembled as he clawed at the sheets, every inch of him turning to putty as sparks dotted his vision.

"De…" Briefly, his voice faltered before he managed to summon it again, louder and stronger, "Dean!" Every thrust seemed to jolt his body against the mattress, and inner walls tightened and released mercilessly around his brother's cock over and over again. Already, he knew that he wasn't going to last much longer with this new pace.

* * *

Dean continued like this for quite a few minutes, enjoying the noises he was pulling from his brother, knowing ultimately that this is what Sam wanted. He was itching to touch him, though, and switched up the game a little bit.

The hand on his shoulder sought to bring Sam up off his elbows, hand sliding from shoulder to wrap around the base of his neck gently, squeezing softly. Lips pressed against the back of his neck, teeth sinking into flesh as he continued to ram into him, shaking the bed as he did so. "Feel—so—good for me, baby boy," he whispered, free hand snaking around to grip at the base of Sam's cock, working over it in time with his thrusts.

* * *

Sam moved to the will of the tugging hand on his shoulder, and the arm around his neck made him gasp. It wasn't at all what he expected, but he thoroughly enjoyed it. Blindly, his hands sought purchase on his brother's hips as screams and moans poured from his lips, more so when his brother kissed his neck and bit down upon his skin.

With the way he was pressed against Dean's chest, unable to move, even if he ever decided he wanted to again, Sam could only think to arch his back in such a way as to better angle his ass for every deep push of his brother's cock inside of him. With a desperate groan, his head fell back upon Dean's shoulder, and the hand that wrapped around his cock made it suddenly hard to breathe, "Dean…I'm….I'm gonna…"

* * *

Sensing the pleasure he was pulling from the other, his hand slid up further, seeking to press at the top of his throat, if only briefly, cutting his air supply for a moment as he quickened his pace. Sam's screams are what kept him going, seeking for that spot that he knew would send him over the edge.

As his brother arched his back, Dean angled himself a bit more, panting against his skin as he did so. This was—admittedly so—much hotter than he expected. Instead of mindless fucking, it seemed to be a dance of will, each brother seeking to pull pleasure from the other. He continued to work his hand over his cock, squeezing gently as he did so, adjusting to the beat of his thrusts. "Cum for me, Sammy." He breathed, nipping at his sibling's earlobe.

* * *

When Dean briefly shut down his air supply, Sam's nails dug deep into the flesh of his hips. It was, perhaps, a testament to his trust in his older brother that he was completely comfortable with the idea, and even turned on by it, "Dean…" Again, he muttered his name as he struggled to catch his breath.

Sam was shaking against Dean as his brother continued to thrust inside of him, jolting his entire body. Then came those words, followed by the nipping of his earlobe. As if obeying some kind of command, his body reacted immediately, and he felt the building pressure in his loins rapidly come to a head. At once, he came as his body began to spasm around Dean's cock, the white fluid bursting from the tip of his own, and Sam was left squirming and screaming his brother's name.

* * *

Dean let his hand slip back down Sam's throat, catching at the base and sucking softly at the skin at the side of his neck. As Sam came, he continued to work his hand over his brother's cock, pulling every last drop from him.

Moving the hand on his neck to his jaw, bringing Sam's head around as much as he possibly could, lips pressing against his brothers as he slowed his pace a bit, preferring, himself, to cum slower, savor the moment. Grinding his hips against him, a low whine leaving his lips as he deepened the kiss, he thrusted a few more times before he, too, found himself at climax, spilling deep inside of his brother. He didn't break the kiss, though, after he came, just pumped his hips a few more times before stopping, not wanting to pull out, allowing both of them to catch their breath.

* * *

Even after he reached his climax, he continued to move his ass against his brother's hips and allow inner walls to clench around his his cock in an effort to push him over the edge. He angled his head when the hand on his jaw asked him to do so, and he groaned against Dean's lips as they moved against his.

Finally, he felt the warm rush inside of him, and Sam moaned against his brother's mouth as he lifted an arm over his shoulder so that he might press his palm against Dean's cheek the best he could from this position. Honestly, Sam didn't want Dean to pull out either, and he laid his vacant hand against his hip in an effort to keep him in place as he struggled to catch his breath, "You're amazing at that, Dean."

* * *

As Sam's hand landed on his hip, he gave another small thrust, serving to move himself closer. Groaning gently against the kiss, the corners of his lips turned up into a crooked smile. "Jesus, Sammy," he breathed, hand sliding up his brother's chest to tangle in his hair once again.

Slowly, he retracted his hips, pulling out of him with a low whine, moving to lean back and lay down on the bed, pulling Sam down with him. Pulling his brother into another embrace, a heavy sigh leaving his lips.

* * *

The thrust of Dean's hips caused his own to buck, and a groan passed beyond the confines of his lips as his eyes slowly drifted to a close. The last thing he wanted was for his brother to pull out, but he knew that he would have to eventually. Still, he moaned in the needy way he did when the older man laid back, and Sam settled heavily on top of him.

A turn of his head angled him in such a way as to press a kiss against his chest, the tip of one of his fingers tracing indecipherable patterns along his hip, "That always feels so amazing, Dean. You're the sexiest man that I've ever met."

* * *

Dean's hands wandered along Sam's body, pressing kisses along his jaw and neck, doting on him in a way that he often doesn't. More than anything, he wanted Sam to feel content, safe and sound in a way that only he could provide for him. Dean was his protector, the one thing that he could promise himself he'd always be able to do.

A blush creeped over his ears at Sam's words, nuzzling against the crook between his neck and shoulder, whining softly as he did so. "C'mon, Sam, don't flatter me." His words were soft, bringing a hand up to grasp at his brother's, lacing their fingers together.

* * *

Sam laughed as he dragged his thumb along the back of Dean's knuckles when he laced their fingers, the application of his ear on his brother's chest allowing him to be lulled by the thumping of his strong heartbeat, "I'm not flattering you. It's the truth." He lifted his head, his lips pressing themselves ever so lightly against Dean's if only so that it he could savor the taste of him.

A low moan rose from his chest before he applied a second kiss against the corner of his mouth and then another against his temple. When he leaned down again, it was only so that he could whisper into his ear, "It's hard to watch you sometimes because all I want is to press myself against you."

* * *

Dean's hand immediately went to his brother's hair, carding his fingers through it and humming softly. It was times like these that the love he felt for his sibling was overwhelming, filling him to the brim and threatening to spill over. They didn't even need to use the scar, not since the first night.

He chased the kiss when Sam moved to press another to his temple, his breathing finally slowing as he held onto the younger for dear life. "I'm never going to leave you, baby. Gonna stay right here forever. Can't go back home, not now." His words were soft, whispered against skin, heart skipping a beat as he spoke. He knew for certain he'd never be able to leave the younger, because going home meant meeting uncertain circumstances as far as the whereabouts of his brother. Here, he could keep him safe.

* * *

Sam took several deep breaths to steady the suddenly rapid beating of his heart as he slowly allowed the tips of his fingers to drift along Dean's forearm and across the back of his hand before they laid themselves over his brother's. His words caused a violent twisting in his chest, an ache that he wasn't sure how to handle. He wanted Dean to stay. The thought of losing him was torturous and made his entire body hurt, but wouldn't the Sam of the future miss him? Would he be alone? No. If the demons were already gone then he'd merely keep his brother with him forever. He'd never let him leave again.

"Dean…" Sam placed a series of gentle kisses along the side of his brother's neck before he matched them against Dean's. The kiss was slow, languid as he guided his hand to his cheek so that he could nuzzle against the older man's calloused palm, "I'll never let you go. Never."

* * *

Dean knew without a doubt that this was where he belonged. Was it the smartest decision? No. But then again, Dean never was one to think things through before acting. If the demons were gone, Dean had missed his opportunity to ride the portal home again. Not that he'd let Sam know that. No, as far as he knew, this was all a matter of will. Besides, here, in the past, Sam loved him. Fiercely, openly. All the ways that Dean had always craved for his brother to feel about him, he had them here. He would be stupid to let that go.

Tilting his head as his brother placed a trail of kisses along his neck, a low whine emitting from his throat as he did so. Then, lips found themselves pressed against another pair, massaging them together slowly, savoring the taste, the essence of Sam. "I mean it. I'm not going to leave you, **never**."


End file.
